Insomnia
by RandomXbubble
Summary: Suddenly viruses are getting stronger every minute and a new enemy rises. A girl who puts every Navi to ‘sleep’, sending them of to a world filled with nightmares and fears. But was has this enemy to do with Roll? RockmanxRoll
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Rockman fanfic AND i'm dutch (but i've got help from a great beta reader :D) so go easy on me!! haha  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

"Over here Rockman!"

"Too late, de gutsu!" Gutsman quickly snatched the football away from Rockman and ran in the opposite direction.

"Blizzard!" A fierce, icy wind hit Gutsman and he froze completely. Iceman now ran towards the goal where Numberman stood, shaking at the sight of the nearing ball.  
"Oh no," he yelped as Iceman came closer and closer. He moved a little to the right before quickly moving back to the left.  
"Area steal!"  
Out of the blue Iceman disappeared and re-appeared as the blue navi, Rockman, quickly stole the ball.  
"Thank…you," Numberman sighed in relief as Rockman ran in the opposite direction with the ball.  
"Tomahawk Rolling!" Rockman jumped just in time to dodge Tomahawkman's attack. "Here he comes Medi-chan!" Tomahawkman yelled. Rockman was about to shoot the ball to the goal were Medi was but instead he passed it to Roll, who took the shot.

"Ah!" This action took Medi of guard and she dived to the other side of her goal, reaching out for the ball, but the ball scraped past her fingertips.

"We won!" Roll happily said when their game was over. She and the others had left the stadium and were standing by the fountain in Internet City. "4-2!"  
Medi huffed, "Well, you had Rockman on your team."  
"That's right, de gutsu," Gutsman said. "Next time blue boy is on our team."  
"What?" Rockman said, standing next to Roll. He laughed, "I don't think we won just because of me."  
"I agree," Numberman said as some of the squares on his helmet lit up as he spoke. "It mostly was the outstanding teamwork between Rockman and Roll-san."  
"Maybe." Rockman blushed as he looked at Roll, who was giggling.

"I have to say Gutsman," Medi smiled. "You looked very funny when you were frozen. It reminded me of a frozen whale."  
"Did not, de gutsu!" The large navi huffed as the others laughed.  
"Or when every time Numberman started shaking when the ball came near his goal!" Iceman said as he imitated Numberman's expression.  
"Wha..?" Numberman stuttered. "I-I.."  
"It doesn't matter Numberman," Roll said even though she was still laughing along with the others.

_Serena.._

Roll stopped laughing and wildly began to looked around her. A strange voice had been calling this name whenever she was alone.  
"What's wrong Roll-chan?" Rockman asked when he noticed Roll had stopped laughing along with them.  
"Oh," Roll said looking at Rockman, her face brightening as she started to laugh, "Nothing. I thought I heard someone."

She decided not to tell anyone about the voice, not even Meiru. She didn't want them to worry about her just because she heard a voice. Everyone hears a voices in their head sometimes. She shook the uncomfortable feeling off of her and gave her attention back to her friends, but still she glanced out of the corner of her eye to look for the person the voice belonged to.

"I wonder if Jasmine scored any goals in the NetOp's game." Medi giggled at the thought of her NetOp shooting the ball straight into the goal. "I'll ask her." She traced an invisible line with her right hand and a wide screen opened. "Huh?" She said as she looked at the screen. Normally she would see the face of Jasmine, but now she looked at a black screen. "That's strange."

"It is," Numberman said standing beside Medi looking at the black screen. The other two looked silently at the black screen in front of Medi.  
"Gutsman will try," Gutsman said and he made the same screen open. This one also was black just like Medi's. "Gutsu?" Now the other tried too. They all traced the invincible line and in front of them screens pop open.

"Nothing," Roll said as she looked at her black screen. She looked over at Rockman, but his screen was black too.

"I'll try the hologram," Rockman said. He closed his eyes as he started his hologram program. After a few seconds he opened his eyes only to find out he was still with his friends. "What, it didn't work?"  
"This can't be good," Iceman said closing and then re-opening his screen.

"Rockman!" Rockman looked up to see a navi in green running towards him. He quickly recognized the navi as Searchman.  
"Searchman," Rockman said when the navi stood in front of him. "I can't contact Netto-kun in any way!"

"I know," Searchman said as he opened his black screen. "I can't contact Laika-san either. No one can reach their NetOps."  
"But why?" Rockman mumbled. "This has never happened before."  
"We have more problems though," Searchman said, getting Rockman and the other's attention. "It seems that the viruses are getting stronger."

"What do you mean 'they're getting stronger'?" Roll asked a little worried.

"On my way to Internet City I came across some Mettools," Searchman explained. "I thought I could easily delete them with my default weapon but it took me quite a while to actually get them deleted."  
"Oh no," Numberman started to shake a little again. "I'm nothing without Yamitarou's battle chips."  
"I think the viruses will be getting stronger every second and in only a days time we won't be able to defeat them with just our default weapons," Searchman sighed and he looked up. "How can this happen?"

_*beep beep* _

"Who's that?" Rockman wondered as he opened a different screen. This time it wasn't black, and a familiar figure was shown. "Blues!" The screen showed a worn-out Blues with small wounds bleeding data. "Rockman! I need help," he said with a low voice.

"Where are you!" Rockman said getting worried about his friend.  
"The school's homepage," Blues said with the same low voice. He winced as he cradled his left arm.  
"I'll be right there!" Rockman said. "Hang on Blues."  
Rockman closed the window with Blues and turned to Searchman. "Let's go."

"Rockman!" Roll said when Rockman was about to log out with Searchman. "We'll come too. We can help."

"No way!" Rockman barked. "You guys just stay here were it's safe. Viruses can't get through the firewall."  
"But.."  
"I'll be back soon." Rockman smiled as he looked at the worried face of Roll, feeling slightly guilty even though he couldn't find a reason why.

"Alright," Roll nodded, smiling, "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Rockman returned the smile before logging out with Searchman, leaving Roll and the others in Internet City.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was the first chapter :D I'll upload the next one when it's done! Shouldn't take that long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Took a little longer to post this chapter..but that's Ok.. haha. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Magnetman!" Rockman said, surprised to find Magnetman on the school's server. Rockman saw that Magnetman had put up his barrier to block five attacking bat viruses.

"What happened?" Rockman turned around to find Searchman kneeling next to a injured Blues. Blues looked awful; he had several cuts and there was data gushing out of the deeper wounds. His visor was cracked.

"I went to several servers to see if I could contact Enzan-sama from there but," Blues stopped talking to tighten his grip on his left arm where the deeper wounds were, "I got ambushed by ten bat viruses on the way. I managed to delete five with the help of Magnetman, but the remaining ones were just too strong. So I logged into the closest server I could find."

"You were lucky Magnetman was with you," Rockman mumbled.

"I know," Blues nodded.

"We ain't gonna be that lucky!" Magnetman shouted from behind his barrier. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Rockbuster!"

Pink gun shots hit the bats but even thought they were caught off guard they just continued firing their pulses like nothing had happened.

"They really are getting stronger," Rockman said, lowering his Rockbuster to look at the attacking bats, trying to find an explanation for their increasing power.

"Don't stop attacking!" Blues grunted. "We have to delete them."

"Right!" Rockman nodded and fired more of his shots. Searchman also attacked the bats from behind Magnetman with his gun. It seems that their attacks didn't work at all. It was as if the bats didn't feel the shots, or maybe they were too busy to remember they were being shot at. The bats continued to attack Magnetman.

"Can't..h-hold on," Magnetman mumbled. By now his barrier had shrunk to half it's original size and Magnetman looked like he could collapse any second now.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelled into space, hoping that his Net Op would finally hear him and give him some battle chips. "I need you!"

"Argh!" Magnetman's barrier broke and he was catapulted backwards. He landed on his back and didn't move.

"Magnetman!" Rockman yelled.

"Rockman the bats," Searchman called. "They're coming!" The bats were now flying towards them at high speed, gathering energy to fire their pulse attacks.

"Rockbuster!" Again several shots were fired at the bats, and again they didn't even flinch when they got hit.

"NETTO-KUN!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Rockman," Roll sighed as she sat on the edge of the fountain along with Tomahawkman and Iceman. "I hope he's alright."

"Me too," Tomahawkman said. Roll and the others had been waiting by the fountain for Rockman to return for a long time.

"Hibiki-san?" Roll looked up. Two navi's had just found out about the black screen. The other navi tried to open her screen but it was also black. A quick look around told Roll that many navis had just found out about the communication block. They all had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Well," Medi said as she, Numberman, and Gutsman walked up to the fountain. "We've been through the whole city but no one can contact their Net Op's."

"Just like I thought, de gutsu." Gutsman sighed and he sat down next to Iceman. "Rockman still not back?"

"No," Iceman said. "Not yet."

"He'll be back soon," Medi smiled hoping it would encourage the others, but it didn't work.

"I hope so," Roll sighed again and she looked down to stare at her feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the," Rockman mumbled as he stood face to face with a bat that seemed to be frozen in the air just a few centimetres away from him. The five remaining bats suddenly had stopped flying towards Rockman and Searchman and were just hanging in mid-air.

"Strange," Searchman said lowering his gun as he stared at the bats.

"Ah, Magnetman!" Rockman yelled and he turned around to search for the big red navi.

"I'm ok," Magnetman answered as he slowly got up on his feet and stumbled over to Blues, who also was back on his feet but still clutching his arm.

"What happened to them?" Magnetman asked pointing at the still frozen bats. Rockman walked around one of them and carefully touched it, but it didn't move a bit.

"I don't know," he said.

"I know." Rockman jumped when he suddenly heard a voice.

"W-what?" Searchman said looking around, searching for the person who was interfering in their conversation. "Who's there?!"

"I am." The voice answered.

'And just who is 'I'?" Magnetman asked, also looking around. For a while it was silent and the four navi's kept quiet too. Rockman and Searchman had their guns out and ready.

"Over here."

Rockman and Searchman quickly turned around to see a navi logging in on the server a few steps away from them. When the colourful pixels finally vanished they revealed a smiling girl.

"A...girl?" Searchman blinked as he started at the girl. She looked very young, almost like a ten year old, wearing a white strapless dress was decorated with golden stars and beige clouds. She had short blond hair, a white helmet with three blue stripes with a big golden star in the middle. In her arms she was cradling a brown teddy bear who had a crescent moon as a left eye and a heart serving as the right.

"Did you just say that you froze these bats?" Rockman gently asked the smiling girl as he pointed at the bats.

"Uh-huh," she said with a big nod. "I can freeze things with my mind."

No one actually knew how to respond to this. Rockman looked over to Searchman who just shrugged and Magnetman and Blues looked at each other. "Maybe you guys know where I can find my sister," The girl said still with a giant smile on her face.

"Your sister?" Blues asked staring at the girl, amazed at how she changed the subject so quickly.

"Yes." She smiled and waited for an answer.

"We, uhm, don't know your sister," Rockman said. "And there's no one else here but us."

"So you don't know where my sister is?" The girl asked, her smile slowly fading away.

"No, sorry," Rockman said.

"Oh well," The girl said and she looked at Rockman. "Then there's no reason to keep these bats frozen, is there?"

"Huh?" Rockman said, he quickly dodged a virus as it began moving. The other bats also began to move, they seemed slightly confused but they restored and continued attacking with their pulses.

"Rockbuster!" The pink gun shots flew at the bats, hitting them again. Searchman, Blues and Magnetman also attacked. For a long time the attacks and smoke were filling up the server. The bats didn't seemed to get hurt even thought they were being hit constantly. The navi's, however, did get hurt by the pulses the bats shot at them.

It felt like the battle had gone on for days and days, but eventually one of the viruses got deleted and, after a long fight, all of the five viruses were deleted. "They're gone," Rockman puffed as he leaned on his knees.

"Finally." Rockman and the others looked up as they heard someone laugh. It was the girl. "That was fun to watch." She laughed holding her teddy bear in front of her mouth. "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" The four navi's yelled at her. The girl looked at them for a second before laughing again.

"You have to tell me what's so funny little girl!" Magnetman yelled at her, "Because I can't find the humour here!"

"Well you don't have to yell," she said and she stopped laughing to glare at Magnetman. "It's your fault you didn't know where my sister was."

"Our fault?!" Rockman said. "How can it be our fault?"

"Because I said so," The girl huffed and she turned away from them.

"I'm not gonna listen to some bratty little kid!" Magnetman yelled and he began to charge at the girl.

"Magnetman!" Rockman yelled after him. Magnetman ignored him and charged at the girl, he was closing in on her, not caring about the calls of his friends. He was about to hit her with his full weight but got stuck in the air just a feet away from her. It seemed the girl had turned around and she had raised up her right hand. Rockman watched with open mouth as Magnetman hung about three seconds in the air before falling on the ground motionless.

"Goodnight." The girl smiled as she looked at Magnetman who laid at her feet. "My name is not 'bratty little kid' you know; it's Somnia."

Somnia gave Rockman, Searchman and Blues one big smile before she logged out with her teddy bear pinned under her left arm.

"Magnetman!" Rockman was the first to move. He ran to Magnetman, followed by Searchman and a stumbling Blues. Rockman knelt beside Magnetman and turned him around so he could see his face. His eyes where closed and he was breathing steady. "Magnetman!" Rockman yelled shaking him a little. "Open your eyes! Magnetman!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long have they been gone already?" Tomahawkman sighed. "I'm starting to go crazy just sitting here and not doing anything!"

"They'll be back any second now," Numberman said with his arms crossed. The group still waited by the fountain, trying to kill the time. Iceman was making ice sculptures as Gutsman and Roll watched him and clapped. And as if Rockman could read Numberman's mind, Searchman, Blues, Rockman and the unconscious Magnetman logged in by the fountain.

"Rockman!" Roll said happily, but the smile on her face dropped when she saw that they laid Magnetman on the ground. "W-what happened?" she asked as everyone was surrounding Magnetman. Rockman began explained about the bats and Somnia while Medi and Searchman were checking Magnetman.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! That's it for this time!! I'll send the third chapter to my beta reader as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took soooooo long!!! I'll hurry and finish the fourth chapter right away!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

* * *

"Somnia?" Iceman said when Rockman was done with his explanation about what happened to Magnetman.  
"So because of this Somnia girl, Magnetman is...uhm..." Roll said looking at Magnetman, not sure what to say.  
"Asleep," Medi said. She stood up from her kneeling position next to Magnetman. "He's sleeping."  
"Sleeping?" Blues said., sitting up after his wounds were healed. Medi helped him right away before looking at Magnetman. "What do you mean with sleeping?"

"Just as I'm saying," Medi sighed. "Somnia apparently put the guy to sleep." As Medi was explaining to Gutsman that Magnetman really did fell asleep, Blues took Searchman and Rockman apart from the rest.

"I'm worried," Blues started. "We could barely defeat those viruses. They're getting stronger and they'll eventually break through the firewall of Internet City."

"No!" Rockman said. "Almost every navi is here. They've all gathered here." It was true. Internet City was crowded and every navi was talking about the black screens, not sure what they should do.  
"Exactly, if those viruses break through they'll delete everyone," Blues sighed, frustrated with the situation.

"What do you think we should do, Blues?" Rockman asked, getting even more worried with every second that passed. Not for himself but for his friends, and for Roll.

"We're going to evacuate everyone before it's too late," Blues said with a calm and low voice so that no one would hear them. "Rockman, you know the password to the Sci Labs servers, don't you?"  
"Yeah," Rockman nodded. "Are you planning on getting everyone in there? I mean it is big enough and all but..."  
"Would you rather let them stay here and get deleted?" Blues said.  
"N-no," Rockman sighed. "Of course not."  
"Then Searchman and I will get everyone out of here," Blues said, receiving a approving nod from Searchman.  
"What about Magnetman?" Searchman asked.

"We'll transfer him to the servers right away. The Sci Labs navi's can look at him there." Blues said. He got the password from Rockman and opened a few screens. The sleeping Magnetman logged out.

"What should I do?" Rockman wondered.

"You tell your friends about our plan," Blues said. "Listen, I think to defeat those viruses and get into the main core program of the net to solve the black screen problem we need your Soul Unison and Beast Outs."  
"What?" Rockman said with a surprised expression on his face. "But to do that I need battle chips."  
"Well, you'll have to figure out a way to transform without using any chips then." Blues grinned at him before taking off with Searchman to evacuate Internet City.  
"Wait!" Rockman yelled after them. "How do I figure that out?' By now they were already too far away to even see him, let alone hear him. "Great."

"How does Magnetman fall to sleep just by little girl, de gutsu?" Gutsman asked an irritated Medi as the others laughed.  
"I don't know how she did it! She just did!" Medi said through her gritting teeth. Rockman just couldn't barely crack a smile, but it disappeared from his face again when everyone noticed he was back.  
"So," Tomahawkman asked. "What's the plan?"

Rockman sighed, "We're gonna evacuate Internet City and get everyone to the Sci Lab servers."  
"Really?" Roll asked a little shocked by the measures the Net Saviours are making. "Are those firewalls strong enough?"

"Yeah, we think so." Rockman said looking at Roll's worried face, wanting her expression to change.  
"And what are you going to do now?" Medi asked.  
"Well Blues thought it would be a good idea for me to be able to perform Soul Unisons and my Beast Outs without the help of chips." Rockman laughed. "So I'm gonna figure out a way to do that."

"Got any ideas?" Tomahawkman asked raising his eyebrows as Rockman walked passed him towards an empty spot near the fountain.  
"None." Rockman shrugged and he stopped walking.

"Maybe if you think really hard about a navi, you know all the good memories, maybe that'll help," Iceman said.  
"I'll try," Rockman said. "The good memories. Ok." Rockman took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. The others silently watched him.

_Selena..!_

By now Roll was used to the voice and the name that she didn't began to wildly look around her each time she heard it. She remembered the first time the voice called out that name. She was in Meiru's piano server listening as Meiru played one of her favourite songs. Roll had jumped five feet in the air when the voice said the name all of a sudden. That was about four weeks ago.

This time was different, though, she wanted to go to the voice. She felt like someone was pushing her to go. She looked at Rockman. He still had his eyes closed. Roll began to wonder who he was thinking about. Was it the sleeping Magnetman or maybe he's thinking of Medi. The pink navi took a quick glance at Medi who was, like the rest, standing in front of her looking at Rockman.

_No, he's not thinking of her. _Roll thought. _He's probably thinking about me. We've been through so much and had a lot of fun together. But, on second thought why would he? I am just a good friend like everyone else. Nothing more._

_Selena!_

Roll sighed and looked at her friends. _They won't even miss me._ She thought. Roll turned around and began to ran in a random direction, leaving her friends behind.

Roll ran through the crowds of navi's pushing some out of her way. She ran across the main square, through the shopping area and passed the stadium she and the others played their game of soccer a little earlier. While running she heard the voice over and over. It was like it gave her energy to run faster. Roll ran through alleys between high buildings and she looked straight ahead. The alleys seemed to go on forever without coming to an end. Roll didn't care, she just ran.

After what felt like hours Roll stopped dead in her tracks. She panted heavily as she took in her current surroundings. She stood in the middle of a open spot, surrounded by the high, grey buildings. The aura was rather gloomy.

_Selena!!_

"Who's Selena?!" Roll yelled, her voice being echoed by the buildings. It gave her the feeling she was all alone in the world right now. "Answer me! Please!" She pleaded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on Rockman!" Medi clapped when Rockman's symbol began to glow. For a long and quiet time Rockman held his eyes closed and concentrated when his symbol started to glow. By now other navi's were standing around Rockman eager to see what's going to happen. The glow of his symbol became brighter and brighter until the it surrounded Rockman. Everyone tried to shield their eyes.

"It worked!" Iceman said when the glow faded and Rockman re-appeared in the Roll Soul. Rockman looked at his pink gloves: "Roll-chan!" He smiled and looked for the pink navi that gave him his first Soul Unison. The smile quickly vanished when he couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"But she was right behind me just now," Medi said looking at the spot Roll was standing a while ago.  
"Where could she be?" Numberman wondered as they looked for her.

"Roll-chan, de gutsu!" Gutsman yelled. "Roll-chan not here, de gutsu."

"It's not like her to just run of to somewhere." Rockman said getting worried.

"Attention all navis!" Blues' voice echoed through the air. "Viruses have broken into Internet City. Whatever you do remain calm. Go to the main square a quickly as possible. We will transfer you to the Sci Labs servers from there."

"Oh no!" Numberman yelped as Blues repeated everything he said. "We've got to get to that square!"  
"Not without Roll-chan!" Rockman said.  
"You can't stay here!" Tomahawkman said. "Besides, I bet she heard Blues and is on her way to the square as we speak."  
Rockman sighed, "I guess."  
"Can we go now!" Numberman asked as he stepped backwards a little.  
"Alright." Rockman said. He and the other ran to the square along with the other navis who still had to be evacuated by Blues and Searchman.

"Man," Tomahawkman said when they arrived at the square. "I didn't knew there were so many navis in Japan."

The whole square was filled with navis in every colour, making it look like a scrambled rainbow. There was barely any space to stand. At the top of the large groups of navi's were Blues and Searchman helping them to find their way to the Sci Labs servers.  
"I can't see Roll-chan." Rockman said as he looked around trying to get a glimpse of the pink navi.  
"She's probably somewhere up front." Iceman said standing next to Numberman who finally calmed down a little.  
"I'll go find her." Rockman said and made his way through the crowd by gently pushing the navis aside.

"Will it be safe there?" A little girl navi asked Blues. She stared at the link in front of her like it was about to attack her if she moved.  
"It will." Blues reassured her and gave her a little nudge with his hand on her shoulder.  
"Ok." The girl said she walked to the link and logged out.  
"Blues!" Blues looked up as he guided navi's to the link. Rockman finally got through the crowd to Blues, still in the Roll Soul he walked up.  
"I see you found a way," Blues said noticing Rockman was pink all over.  
"Uh yeah," Rockman said. "Say have you seen Roll-chan?"

"Roll-san?" Blues said. "No, not yet. Why?"

"We can't find her," Rockman said. "I've tried to contact her on the way here, but she's not answering."  
"She's not here either," Blues said. "I suggest you go look for her in the city before she encounters the viruses."  
"Alright." Rockman said. Before Blues could say anything Rockman ran of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello!" Roll yelled. She sighed as she only heard her echo. "Great." She mumbled as she walked around. She already tried getting out of there but every alley leads to the same spot again. "Hopefully someone will look for me."

She sighed as she stopped walking, "It's all your fault!" She yelled again getting a echo after it. "If you didn't say that name over and over I wouldn't be here!"

"Is it my fault you decided to come here?" The voice said.

"Yes!" Roll huffed. "If you hadn't said that name I'd be in the SciLabs servers with Rockman by now!"

"Rockman?" The voice wondered. "Who is that?"

"He's..uhm." Roll mumbled. "A friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yes." Roll answered sadly before she changed the subject. "Where are you? I know you're here somewhere!"

"Behind you." Roll quickly turned around. She screamed as a large black mist appeared before her. She fell backwards on the ground as the mist flew right through her and vanished.  
"W-what was that?" Roll stuttered as she lowered her hand which she was using as a shield.  
She noticed the voice was laughing, "It was just an illusion," it laughed. "I made it."

"You made it?" Roll wondered still sitting on the ground. "How?"  
"I don't know," The voice answered. "You do."  
"I do?" Roll asked.  
"Yes." The voice giggled. "But about that navi, Rockman, he's your friend?"  
"Huh?" Roll blinked. "Uhm yes he's a friend of mine. A good one."

"Just a friend?"

"That's right," Roll sighed sadly and lowered her head.  
"I get it!" Roll looked up when the voice laughed. "You've got a crush on him!"

"What!" The pink navi blushed fiercely as the voice kept laughing. "N-no! I don't!"  
"Yes you do!" The voice laughed. "Does he have a crush on you too?"

Roll lowered her head again, "No, I don't think so."

"Good!" The voice said. "Then I don't have to delete him!"  
"What! What do you mean?" Roll yelled. After not getting an answer she stood up and tried again, "Hello! Answer me!"  
"Roll-chan!" Roll turned around and smiled broadly when she saw Rockman running towards her.

"Rockman," she said as he reached her. "You never know what happened!"  
"I don't care!" he said sternly. Roll's smile vanished quickly when she heard him talking to her like that. "How could you run off like that!"  
"I don't know." Roll said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Everyone was worried about you!" Rockman went on. "Viruses have broken through the fire wall."  
"They did?" Roll asked in shock. "I didn't know that."  
"You mean, you didn't hear Blues?" Rockman asked.  
Roll shrugged, "Not that I know of."  
The two friends were silent for a few minutes until Rockman suggested going to the link, "The other should be in the SciLabs servers by now."

Roll nodded and followed Rockman. It was after a minute of walking behind him that she noticed he was in the Roll Soul. She blushed and smiled as the two continued walking. Roll sighed and wondered how she was going to tell Rockman about the voice and the events that occurred a while ago.

* * *

**A/N: **Well! That was chapter three of my story! Hope you all enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **OMG! It's been like forever since i've updated! Sorry!!! It seems my beta-reader gave up on the story so I need a new one. This version of chapter 4 isn't corrected so there ARE some grammer mistakes hehe ^^'

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Ten navi's?" Rockman said looking at ten navi's he didn't know and Magnetman. Apparently Magnetman wasn't the only one who was put to sleep by Somnia. Ten other navi's had met her too. After Rockman safely escorted Roll to the SciLabs servers he was discussing some things with Blues and Searchman.

"I'm afraid so." Blues sighed.

"Did the SciLabs navi's checked them?" Rockman asked.

"Yes." Searchman said. "They couldn't find anything strange in their programs."

"So you found Roll-chan." Blues said noticing the pink navi who was with her friends.

"Uh-huh." Rockman nodded. "I heard her scream."

"Scream?" Blues asked. "Why?"

Rockman shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't asked her yet."

"Aup!" Rockman turned around and saw a little dog jumping into Roll's arms. She happily hugged the dog.

"Rush!" She said. "You're ok!"

"Aup! Aup!" Rush barked.

"Glyde! You're here too!" Iceman said when he saw the familiar face of Glyde.

"Of course he's here." Tomahawkman sighed.

"What are we going to do about Magnetman and the other navi's?" Rockman asked Blues. The red navi shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I never heard of a navi who could put other navi's to sleep." Searchman said. "I think Somnia is the only one who can wake them since she's the one who did this to them."

Rockman looked at his friends. Roll was still hugging the virus as he licked her face occasionally. Iceman and Tomahawkman were talking to Glyde and Medi and Numberman were standing near Magnetman. The blue navi sighed sadly, he was beginning to miss Netto.

"You guys!" Medi suddenly yelled. "There's something wrong with the navi's!"

Rockman and the others quickly made their way to Magnetman.

"What are they..doing." Tomahawkman said in awe, staring at the navi's. Every navi that laid on the ground was tossing and turning and some were even making painful sounds as if something was torturing them. Even Magnetman, who first was sleeping like a brick, was now restless and mumbling things no one could hear.

"It looks like they're having nightmares." Roll said still keeping her eyes locked on the navi's.

"You're right." Blues said. "Nightmares. Alright, this is our plan!"

"You've got a plan?" Rockman asked.

Blues nodded. "Searchman, you and myself are going to Internet City to look for Somnia so she can wake them up." He said gesturing to the now screaming navi's.

"We'll go along too!" Tomahawkman said.

"No." Blues said. "We can handle this."

"We know that." Iceman said. "But we want to help!"

"Magnetman is our friend too." Medi said with Gylde and Iceman nodding in agreement.

Blues let our a frustrating sigh. "Fine. I guess we could use a little help with those viruses. But you can't all go!"

"Roll-chan and Medi can stay here." Rockman said to Blues.

"What?" Roll said looking at Rockman. "No you can use us. We can heal other navi's remember!"

"I know that but!" Rockman said.

"You think I'm not strong enough is that it?!" Roll huffed.

Rockman grunted. "That's not what I said."

"Iceman, Roll-san and Tomahawkman will go with us, the rest stays here." Blues decided, ignoring Rockman glare when he said Roll's name.

"Alright!" Roll smiled.

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes." Blues said and walked away as Rockman sighed.

"Iceman and Searchman'll go left." Blues ordered as he pointed to his left. The group was standing in the middle of the main square in Internet City.

"Roll-chan and I'll go right then." Rockman said before Blues could continue.

Blues nodded. "Alright. Tomahawkman and myself will go north. If neither of us finds something we'll return here and go south together." He said looking at the others one by one. Everyone nodded. Slowly the pairs began heading the to the direction Blues gave them. Rockman silently walked with Roll behind him. He kept his face looking straight forward. Rockman saw that they were send to the shopping district when he noticed several bill-boards showing the newest battle chips, new dress-chips for girls and programs he had never heard of before.

"Nothing strange here." Roll said trying to start a conversation. Rockman nodded. "It's so quiet. It's kind of nice for a change." She laughed. Again Rockman nodded. Roll frowned as she looked at the back of his head trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Are you angry with me or something?" She asked after a while.

"What?" Rockman asked not turning around or stop walking. "Angry with you? Why should I be?"

"I don't know." She said. "You're the one ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you." Rockman sighed as he continued walking straight ahead. "And if I am, then I'm sorry."

Roll just sighed and followed him, giving up on trying to talk to him. After an hour of walking Rockman finally got a call from Blues and Searchman.

"_We'll just head south together then._" Blues said from a small screen.

Rockman nodded. "We'll be back in twenty minutes." Blues gave him a quick nod and the screen closed.

"Where could that girl be?" Tomahawkman was wondering when the group was now heading south. Rockman, Blues and Searchman were up front with Tomahawkman and Iceman close behind them, Roll wasn't walking that fast so she was a few meters behind them.

"Everywhere, I guess." Iceman answered and then sighed. "I wonder how Magnetman is doing."

"He's probably still having those nightmares." Searchman said.

"_Blues!_" A small screen popped up in front of Blues. The worried face of Medi appeared in it. "_We've got a problem!_"

"What's wrong." He asked while the others were silently looking at the screen not daring to talk.

"_We've just got a call from a small group of navi's. They're stuck in a data stream near the SciLabs sever._"

"I'll be right there." Blues said and he closed the screen after Medi nodded. "You guys go on ahead. Keep me updated."

And with that Blues logged out, leaving the rest on the dark street. "Let's go." Searchman said getting everyone attention back and he started to walk again.

"Is it me or is it getting darker every second." Tomahawkman asked and he looked up at the digital sky. It was indeed a dark shade of blue now. "Weird."

"Probably Somnia's doing." Iceman suggested. Suddenly, out of nowhere a large black hole materialized underneath Iceman and Tomahawkman. They both let out a surprised scream as they fell into the darkness of the hole. Rockman, Searchman and Roll backed up as the hole first got a little bigger and then disappeared as fast as it came.

"Iceman! Tomahawkman!" Rockman yelled looking with wide eyes at the spot his friends were a few second ago. Roll held her breath as she was staring at the same spot.

"_Don't worry._" A voice giggled through the air. Instinctively Rockman's right hand turned into his buster and he looked around. "_They're not hurt._"

"That voice." Rockman said to Searchman. Searchman just nodded.

"Come out Somnia!" Rockman yelled.

Somnia giggled one more time before a swarm of pixels appeared and disappeared leaving the little girl behind. She had a childish smile on her face as she watched Rockman and Searchman.

"What did you do to Magnetman!" Searchman demand.

The smile was gone by now. "Who?" She asked with an innocent voice. "Oh, you mean that big red friend of yours. He's just sleeping."

"How did you do that?" Rockman asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"You don't know?" Searchman blinked. Somnia shrugged. "Did you put those other navi's to sleep?"

Somnia's smile crept back on her face. "Yes." She said.

"Why?" Rockman asked slightly confused that Somnia was so open and calm about everything.

"They didn't know where I could find my sister." She smiled. "Do you?"

"Your sister again?" Rockman frowned. "N-no, I don't"

Again the smile faded from Somnia's young face. "Liar."

"What?" Rockman asked bewildered.

"Liar." She said again. This time no one said a thing. After a short silence Somnia spoke again, "I don't like people who lie to me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Searchman asked. "Put him to sleep?"

Somnia laughed a little. "Nah. I know something better."

A different swarm of pixels appeared this time. These pixels were yellow and black while Somnia's pixels were light blue and white. Rockman, Searchman and Roll looked in silence as the pixels moved closer to each other and formed a silhouette. After a few seconds the pixels faded and left a navi behind.

"Oh no." Rockman whispered when he saw the navi a few meters away from him with a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: I promise to update soon!! Btw: **If any of you can help me with correcting the story, PLEASE HELP! Just send me a message and i'll get back to you ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OMG!! i finished it! Haha guess Queen sunstars help...helped! haha and thanks to Shimizu Hikaru too :)  
I started typing right this morning when i got to school. i've got a test week so i've got plenty of time to write.. I actually wrote two chapters for different stories.. One for this one and another for my Cyborg 009 fanfic ;) I'm good...hehe

It's not big chapter but i'ts crucial to the story!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"I believe he is a friends of yours?" Somnia smiled warmly with Forte a few meters in front of her.

"Not really." Rockman hissed as he kept his eyes of the grinning yellow navi. "Searchman take Roll-chan away from here, I'll deal with Forte!"

"Are you insane?!" Searchman said taking his eyes of Forte to glare at Rockman. "You don't have any battle chips now."

"I can perform soul unison remember!" Rockman said.

"You don't know if a soul unison can defeat him!"

"I can." Rockman said looking at Searchman. "Now take her away from here!"

Searchman hesitated one second before grabbing Roll by her arm and began to run away from Rockman, Somnia and Forte.

"Now why did you do that for!" Somnia pouted as she watched Searchman and Roll get away. "Now it's no fun anymore.."

Rockman's right hand turned into his buster as he kept his eyes on Forte. Forte's grin became wider.

"All I need is some popcorn!" Somnia giggled. She held up her left hand where her brown bear appeared in. She hugged the bear close to her body as she waited impatiently for the navi's to move.  
Forte was first. He jumped up silently and shot two flame wheels out of his hands which raced towards Rockman. He jumped away and landed safely on the ground as the wheels raced by him. This didn't seem to upset Forte or Somnia, they both began to smile. Just when Rockman was wondering why they were smiling, he got hit in the back by the wheels. He fell with a hard smack on the ground.

"I forgot the wheels follow you.." Rockman groaned as he got up on his feet. He glared over at Forte who was still hovering in the air.

"Are you having fun?" Somnia asked, still clutching her bear. "You're not on the winning hand right now, you now?"

"Yeah, I know." Rockman huffed.

**~.~.~.~.**

"Searchman!" Roll yelled as she ran with Searchman. "We have to go back!"

"He'll be fine!" Searchman said. The two navi's ran to the main square in InternetCity and stopped were the portal should be.

"It's gone." Searchman wondered as he inspected the spot the portal was when they arrived. "How can it just disappear?"

"Maybe that girl did it?" Roll said.

"Could be," Searchman sighed. "I'll contact Blues."

"But what about Iceman and Tomahawkman!" Roll cried. "We can't just leave them."

"I know," Searchman said. "But we can't do anything for them now. We'll come back with more navi's."

Roll nodded in defeat. Searchman opened a window, expecting to be connected with Blues, but his screen was black.

"What?" he said, staring at the black screen. "It's with other navi's now too?"

"Great." Roll sighed. "So we're stuck here?"

"I think so." Searchman wondered. "Maybe I can contact the others.."

Roll began to pace around while Searchman tried to make contact with others. But each time he opened another window it was just as black as the window he tried to contact Blues with.

_Selena…_

_That voice again.._Roll thought as she carefully looked around without making Searchman notice.

"What do you want?" Roll whispered. She looked over at Searchman who was still busy with his window. He was looking in his data to look for a glitch or a mistake.

_To be with you…I miss you…_

"You miss me?" Roll asked. She didn't notice she wasn't whispering anymore. Searchman looked up at her. "What's wrong Roll-san?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Roll laughed nervously. "I was just talking to myself.."

Searchman nodded and continued to examine his data streams.

_That was close…_

"Yeah.." Roll whispered again. "Wait, why am I talking to you anyway."

_Because you miss me too..Selena…_

"Can I talk to you in person?" Roll quietly asked the voice in her head.

_You want that?_

"Yes."

_Then you have to go back to were Rockman is fighting Forte…I'll be there…_

"What, won't I get attacked by Forte?"

_No, trust me… He wont…_

"Alright." Roll said. She looked over at Searchman again. His back was facing her while he was trying franticly to make contact with anyone. "Here goes."

Roll started to sprint towards the place Rockman was, trying to be as quiet as she can. She thought it worked because she didn't hear someone following or calling her name to make her stop. She ran as fast her legs would let her.

~.~.~.~.

Rockman fell to the ground again when he got hit by another attack. He successfully changed into Aqua Soul, but it didn't had that much effect on Forte as he wished. Forte was just too strong for him now.

"Are you giving up?" Somnia asked when Rockman didn't get up.  
"N-no." Rockman groaned trying to get on his feet but falling back on the ground in the progress.

"Oh," Somnia huffed angrily. "Just give up already! You already lost!"

"I didn't lose yet!" Rockman said standing up. "Not yet."  
"Yes you did!" Somnia said stamping her feet on the ground. "You did!"

"What do you mean?" Rockman asked.

"You lost her!" Somnia yelled at him again stamping her feet on the ground. Her fists where clenched around the bears neck and arm.

"Lost who?" Rockman asked.  
"Me, Rockman." a voice said form behind the blue navi. He quickly turned around to face Roll standing calmly in front of him.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman blinked before frowning in confusion. "What are you talking about. What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go away!"

"I called her back." Somnia smiled. Rockman took a glance of Somnia's face. She seemed happier then she ever was. "She belongs with me." Somnia held out her hand for Roll to take. Roll smiled and walked around Rockman towards Somnia.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman said. "What are you...doing?"

Somnia smiled as a small ball of light formed in the hand she was holding up. Rockman watched as the ball hovered above Somnia's hand.

"No!" Rockman yelled. He quickly ran to Roll and pushed her out of the way only to be hit by the ball of light in the chest. Roll fell to the ground as well as Rockman.

"What..happened?" Roll asked no one. She looked around and gasped when she noticed Rockman lying motionless on the ground. "Rockman!"

Roll crawled over to Rockman and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Rockman?" she said shaking him a little. "Rockman!" her eyes went wide as she realized he was sleeping. "Why did you do that!"

"It wasn't meant for him." Somnia sighed. "It was for you. Now he'll know."  
"Know what!" Roll cried, tears forming in her green eyes.  
"About us.." With that Somnia logged out, followed by Forte, leaving a crying Roll alone with the sleeping Rockman..

* * *

**A/N: **It didn't took me that long to make this chapter...i was done in..45 minutes (few blocks in my head here and there..oh and a test:P)  
I PROMISE to update more!...but not now 'cause my mp3's battery just died....great..


	6. Chapter 6: Part one

**A/N: Don't you just love library's :) such peace and quiet....**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Part one

* * *

Rockman opened his eyes and was looking into the darkness surrounding him. He looked around, but couldn't find anything else but darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked. From the corner of his eyes he could see a small light. He turned and the small light grew bigger and bigger until now light surrounded him instead of darkness.  
"Selena!" a voice yelled form the light. Rockman recognized the voice, it was Somnia's. "Selena!" She called again.

From the light Rockman could see a small girl with short blond hair. At first he thought he was seeing Roll, but after taking a closer look he found it wasn't. The girl was sitting on the ground with a teddy bear in her hand. It was the same teddy bear Somnia was always carrying around with her.  
"Selena!" she yelled louder then before. "Where are you?"

The light surrounding Rockman and Somnia disappeared. Instead of light, Rockman was now standing in a living room. Somnia was sitting in front of a couch on a dark blue rug.  
"I'm in here!" another voice said. Rockman turned around quickly. An older girl walked into the living room with a glass of water in her hand. Rockman stared wide eyed at the blond girl as she made her way to Somnia. "What's wrong?"  
"Look!" Somnia said pointing at the TV. The girl turned her head to see what Somnia was pointing at. She smiled and began to talk to Somnia. But Rockman wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, he was to busy staring at her with open mouth. The girl was an exact copy of Roll. Everything was the same about them. They had the same height, colour eyes and hair and the same face. They even had the same voice.

Rockman frowned as he tried to clear a puzzle in his head. How can Roll be standing there and not notice him. Why is she drinking water, she's a Navi, she can't. Unless…  
"I'm gonna check on dad." The girl said. "You behave."  
"I will Selena." Somnia smiled.  
Rockman looked around and found a newspaper on the table next to him. He looked at the date and blinked a few times. If the date was correct he was now sixteen years in the past.

Rockman followed Selena to a hallway. There she stopped in front of a door and knocked three times on it.  
"Come in!"  
Selena opened the door and stepped in, "Hey, dad." She said greeting a man who was sitting behind a desk. Rockman also stepped in and watched how Selena walked behind the desk and looked over the man's shoulder.  
"Still working on those…things? What are they called again?" Selena asked.  
Her father sighed, "NetNavi's, Selena."

Selena grinned, "Oh, right." She said. "I knew that."  
As Selena and her father talked, Rockman walked around the room. He saw various Navi designs hanging on the wall. He could swear he saw some designs that resembled his friends.  
"Dad," Selena sighed. "What's the meaning of this?"  
Rockman tore his eyes of the Navi drawings and saw Selena holding one, looking at it with a frown on her face. Rockman walked up to her and looked at the picture. It was Roll's design. It looked exactly like her, every detail.  
"That's a Navi." Her father said.  
"I can see that," Selena said. "But why does she looks like me?" Selena looked at the drawing again until she gasped in horror. "Dad! Come on!"

Her father stood up from his chair and held his hands up in defence. "Selena, please let me explain!"  
"No!" Selena said angry. "Dad, I'm going to die one day. You can't change that by making a Navi that looks like me!"  
"Not just looks like you Selena." Her father said, taking the drawing out of her hands. "She'll have your personality too. She'll like everything you like and hate what you hate."  
"Dad.."  
"I'm not gonna keep her as my Navi." Her father sighed sadly. "And I'm not gonna give her to Somnia. I just want you to live on."  
"Dad," Selena said calm. "You know what, as long as Somnia doesn't find out about her, you can do whatever you want."

"Thank you." Her father smiled. "That means a lot to me. I'm breaking apart every day, Selena. After your mother died..I..I hoped you wouldn't, but.."

"I am." Selena said and with that she walked out the room with a steady pace and with Rockman following her.

Rockman and Selena walked into the kitchen. Selena filled her empty glass with water again and placed in on the counter. She opened a cabinet and got a small bottle of pills out of it. She took one out and placed it in her mouth, she took a sip of the water and swallowed.

She shivered, "Yuck." she said. Right then a ring tone ringed form the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a cell phone and flicked it open. "I know, I know."  
She shoved the phone back in her pocket and walked out the kitchen, back to the door of her fathers room. She knocked one time, "Dad I'm going to the hospital."  
"Alright," came the response. "Good luck!"  
"Yeah," Selena sighed. "Thanks.."

Rockman was about to follow Selena down the stairs when the light came back and surrounded him again, but as quick as the light came as quick as it was gone. Rockman was in the living room again, it was dark outside. Somnia was lying on the couch sleeping with her teddy bear in her arms.  
"Selena, please come." the voice of Selena's dad said from the kitchen.  
"I don't know.." Selena said. The two walked back into the living room. Selena's father was wearing a fancy tuxedo and had his hair flat on his head. "I'm not invited."  
"They said I could bring someone if I wanted." Her father said. "And it would mean a lot to me."  
"Everything means a lot to you, dad. Besides I don't have a dress."

"You mom did." Selena looked up.  
"Mom's dress?" Selena asked. Her father nodded. "Fine." Selena sighed. "Is it in her closet?" She asked.  
"Yes, the pink one." her father smiled. Selena nodded and walked to the stairs. Rockman could hear her footsteps.

After a while Selena walked down the stairs. She entered the living room wearing a knee length pink dress and pink pumps. "How's this?" she asked.

Her father stared at her, as well as Rockman, "Beautiful."  
"Thanks, dad." Selena smiled.  
"Wait," her father walked over to a bookcase. He shoved some books aside and got out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a green ribbon. "Your mother loved ribbons." He said as he walked behind Selena and tied the ribbon around her hair so her hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Especially this green one."

"That explains Roll's ribbon.." Rockman muttered as he watched how Selena's f ather picked up Somnia from the couch and told Selena that he's put her in her bed. When he was back he got his car keys and escorted Selena to the car, with Rockman following them.  
"Again?" Rockman said as the light came back and eventually faded away. This time he wasn't in Selena's living room but in a large ball room. It was filled with thousands of people and some press. He looked around and spotted Selena's pink dress, she was standing next to her father as he was talking to some other guests. Selena tapped her father on his shoulder and said something to him. He nodded and she walked away. Rockman quickly followed her.  
Selena stopped walking and leaned on to a wall. She was in an abandoned hallway as she breathed heavily. She winced as she held her heart. All Rockman could do was watch as Selena slid on the ground making painful sounds as she held her heart.

"And now ladies and gentleman," a voice rang through the hallway, it was coming from the ball room. Selena slowly opened her eyes and listened to the voice. "The moment you've all been waiting for! Please give a grand applause to Dr. Halpen and Edgings and Professor Blianchi and Hikari!" Rockman looked up. Hikari?

He looked back at Selena when he saw her move. She slowly stood up and breathed in and out. She shook her head and stood straight up before walking back to the ball room. The sound of a thousand people clapping filled her ears. She looked at the same direction everyone else was looking and saw her father standing proudly next to another man.  
She moved closer to the stage her father was and smiled as she began to clap along. Rockman stood next to Selena as he was staring at the man who was none other then Netto's dad. He looked a lot younger.

"We are happy to say that the project my father worked on has finally been completed." Netto's dad said into a microphone. "A new era will begin with this! We proudly present our masterpiece! Ladies and gentlemen," he said while pulling of a sheet that was covering something on a table. "The first Internet Navigator!" Another wave of claps erupted as Rockman looked at an old model of the PET's that was lying on the table. Behind the men was a large screen that was showing the PET. It slowly came to life and the flashing light of camera's blinded Rockman. He closed his eyes to shield them. He opened them when the sounds of clapping faded away. He was back in Selena's living room. Somnia was sitting on a chair and had her hands above the table.

She laughed as two flowers rose up from the vase they were in and danced in front of Somnia. She waved her small hand and the vase began to dance along in the air. Somnia smiled.

"Somnia!" Selena yelled as she walked in. Somnia jumped a little and the flowers and the vase fell on the table. The vase broke. Selena walked up to Somnia and grabbed her wrists with her hands. "Don't ever do that when dad's home!" Selena hissed making Somnia wince.  
"I'm sorry," she muttered and hung her head.  
"Promise me you won't ever use your powers around others." Selena asked tightening her grip on Somnia's wrists.

The little girl nodded, "I promise." Selena sighed and let go of Somnia's wrists. She began to pick up the broken pieces of the vase while Somnia didn't move and stared at the ground..

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for today! Don't forget to review!! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 6: Part two

**_A/N: Yay! Chapter six is officialy over! This is the last part! I really like typing this ^^ haha_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Chapter six (part two)

* * *

And for the fifth time the same light surrounded Rockman as he watched Selena and Somnia fade away. Selena reappeared this time lying in a hospital bed with her father by her side holding her hand.  
"How are you feeling honey." he asked.

Selena nodded, "Fine..Better."  
"The doctor can be here any moment." her father said.  
After a few minutes a man in a white coat came walking in holding a clipboard in his hands. He flipped through the pages and nodded a few times.  
"Well, Selena," he said. "How are you feeling now?"  
"Fine, thanks." Selena said.  
"I'll be completely honest with you, Selena." the doctor frowned. "The muscle's in your heart have weakened over the past year."

Selena nodded in agreement, "Yes, I've noticed."  
"We have two options for you." the doctor continued. "One; you can decide not to undergo surgery and just let your body do the work, or, two; undergo surgery where we try to replace your heart."

"Like a heart transplant!" Selena's father gasped, he stood up and stared at the doctor who nodded. "But it could take ages to find a heart for her! She won't make it!"  
"Dad," Selena said. Her father shut his mouth and sat back down again. "I won't let my heart be replaced. I just can't."  
"But Selena!" her father started.  
"No, dad!" Selena said looking at her father. "I'm an adult, I can decide for myself. And I decided not to throw away my heart like an old cloth, besides who says I'll live through the surgery. Who says my body won't reject the heart." Selena held up her hand when her father opened his mouth to say something. Selena then turned to the doctor.

"I'll just let my body do the work then."

The doctor nodded and began to talk with Selena and her father about stronger medication for the heart failures. Rockman wasn't listening though. He was too shocked about what he found out about Selena to even notice a nurse coming in. Why didn't Selena just agreed with having a heart transplant? It'll increase her chance of surviving, won't it?

At that moment the light came back and surrounded Rockman, it seemed as if it was brighter this time. Rockman had to shield his eyes. As he was standing in the light he could hear faint voices calling out for him. He tried to concentrate on them as he felt his mind getting weaker and eventually he closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him.

- ~ - ~ - ~

"Rockman!" Roll called as he shook his lifeless body. Luckily for her, right after Rockman got hit by Somnia's attack Somnia fled together with Forte and Tomahawkman and Iceman came back. Together they took Rockman back to the SciLabs server where Searchman was waiting for them.

As for the navi's that fell asleep; their nightmares worsened and their faces were covered with agony, fear and pain, while Rockman looked like he was having a peaceful dream.

"He isn't going to wake up, Roll." Medi sighed, annoyed by the pink navi's attempts to wake Rockman up.

"Yes, he is." Roll said. "I know he will."

And as if Rockman could hear Roll, his eyes fluttered open and looked directly into Roll's green eyes as she smiled broadly at him.

"Rockman!" she smiled. Medi also noticed him waking up and quickly called the others. Blues left the navi's he rescued earlier and ran up to Rockman, who was currently being hugged to death by Roll.

Everyone, except Roll, saw there was something wrong as Rockman didn't smile at the attention he got. Roll quickly noticed it to and let him go and sat in front of him.

"What's wrong, Rockman?" she asked.

Rockman sighed, "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Blues asked. "What do you need to talk about?"  
"About Somnia." Rockman said. "I think I know who her sister is."

"Really?" Iceman said. "Who is it then?"

"Believe it or not but I just found out that Somnia's sister is Roll-chan." Rockman explained.

There was a long silence between the navi's. A few eyes directly went to Roll to see what her reaction was, but she just sat there. The only sounds around them were the other navi's and the painful noises of the sleeping ones. Rockman lifted his head and his eyes met Roll's.

"I," Roll said getting everyone's attention. "I think I am."

"What!" Gutsman gasped. "No, Roll-chan cannot be evil kid's sister."

"Yes, she can." Rockman said. "I saw her. I saw Roll as Somnia's sister."

"You _saw _her?" Medi asked.

Rockman nodded and began explaining everything he saw. Every detail of Selena and Somnia, their father, the navi's and Roll's navi design.

"Wow," Tomahawkman said when Rockman was done. "That's some heavy story."

"I know." Rockman sighed.

"So let me get this straight." Medi said rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers. "Selena is Somnia's sister and their father made a navi that looks exactly like Selena?"

Rockman nodded, "Yes, the navi Selena's father made acts the same way as Selena and likes and dislikes everything she does."

"And that navi is Roll-san?" Searchman asked.

Rockman nodded again. Suddenly Roll stood up and walked of towards the link that would lead her to Internet City.

"Roll-chan!" Gutsman yelled after her. "What are you gonna do, gutsu!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roll said as she stopped walking but she didn't turn around to face everyone. "I have to go to Somnia."

"What!" Iceman said.

"That's crazy!" Tomahawkman gasped.

"I have to." Roll replied weakly. "First of all; I want to see what Rockman saw about Selena. Besides, I'm the only one that can stop Somnia."

"But then.." Glyde said. "What would become of you?"  
"She can delete you!" Iceman yelled.

"Then so be it." Roll said. "It doesn't matter if I get deleted, the only thing that matters is Somnia being stopped."

"So you're really going?" Medi asked.

Roll nodded sadly still with her back facing them, "Yes, I have to. At least I had the chance to be with you all."

"Don't act so stupid!" Rockman suddenly yelled. He stood up and walked towards Roll, who turned around when she heard Rockman's angry words.

"What do you mean?" Roll asked when he stopped in front of her.

"What do I mean!?" he yelled angrily. "I won't let you go."

"You have to!" Roll shot back. "Or else Somnia will never stop. She wants me."

"I don't care who Somnia wants!" Rockman yelled with his fists clenched. "You're not going!"

"I want to see Selena!" Roll said.  
"It's to dangerous!" Rockman yelled. "You're staying here!"

"What's wrong with you!" Roll yelled back. "Why are you acting like a jerk!"

Before Rockman could even think about the words he wanted to say, they flew out of his mouth and echoed of the walls, "Because I love you!"

* * *

A/N: NOO! CLiffhanger!!!! oh..wait a minute.. i know what's gonna happen next!! adn you don't!! HA!....srry:P


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: ...yes..i'm alive...again...*sigh* I've been having problems with my microsoft word..the b*tch has locked all my files so i can only look at them and not edit them...When i first saw that i yelled and sweared my lungs out...haha**_

**SO! here is the next chapter..downloaded open office sooo...it should be okay.. let me know what you think, kay?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"What?" Roll breathed as she stared at the blushing Rockman. The words Rockman had spoken still lingered in the air. He was looking at his feet, avoiding Roll's eyes. Silence sweeped over them, the only sound was coming from the sleeping navi's and all the others, but Roll didn't hear them.

She only could hear her breathing and felt her heart jump. Inside her head she was begging her feet to move, she told herself how long she was waiting for this moment to happen. And now that it happened she couldn't move...  
"R-rockman?" She finally whispered.  
Rockman, however, didn't foudn his voice back that quickly and only gave a small nod.  
"Is that true?"

Roll slightly gasped when she saw Rockman nod again. She felt her data rush faster and then, after three minutes, she moved..

She flung her arms around him and burried her face in his neck. She sobbed quietly while trying to tell him how she felt.  
Even thought he couldn't understand a single word Roll was saying, he understood and held her until she calmed down.

The others were watching the scene with smiles on their faces...well maybe not everyone.

"What! Roll-chan like blue boy, de gutsu?" Gutsman asked angrily.  
Tomahawkman put a hand on his back, "It was bound to happen some day.."  
"True, true." Iceman, Glide and Rush nodded.

"Are you alright?" Rockman asked when Roll wasn't crying anymore.

She nodded, "I'm perfectly fine."  
There was a moment of silence between them as they held each other. Rockman was again the first one to speak, "You're still going to see Somnia, aren't you?"

"Yes," Roll said and got out of the embrace to look at him. "I just have to see Selena for myself."  
Rockman sighed, "Alright, but Blues, Searchman and I are going with you, just in case."  
Roll smiled, "Thank you, Rockman."

In the next hour Rockman, Blues and Searchman were trying to figure out a way to locate Somnia. Medi was trying to wake the navi's up and Roll and the other were entertaining the millions of navi's who were hiding on the SciLabs servers, just like them.  
"That's it Rush!" Roll laughed, she watched how Rush balanced a little ball on his head and then on his nose and back on his head again. A small crowd of children laughed along and clapped.

Roll smiled broadly as she looked around the server. Her smile grew even more when she laid her eyes on Rockman. She didn't stop smiling the entire time.

"You really think that will find her?" Rockman asked nervously.

Blues nodded, "Yes."  
Rockman sighed and stood up. He walked over to the small crowd of children and gently tapped Roll on her shoulder.  
She twirled around, "Rockman! Did you found her yet?"

"Um, no, not really.." Rockman said. "Would you mind coming with me for a sec?"

Roll shook her head, "No, not at all."  
They walked back to Blues and Searchman.

"Roll-san," Searchman asked. "Rockman told us you sometimes hear voices, is that true?"

Roll nodded, "Yes."

"Do you have any idea who's voice that is?"

Roll though about it. Everytime the voice called out to Selena and asked for her. It didn't took long before Roll figured it out.  
"Somnia.." she said. "It's Somnia."  
"Just as I thought.." Blues said. "Have you heard her recently?"

"Come to think of it.." Roll answered. "I haven't heard her since we got back here."

"We were actually hoping you could determine her location by your telepathic link with her.." Searchman confessed.

Roll blinked, "I can't contact her. She was always the one who began our conversations.."  
"Could you at least try?"  
"Alright," Roll nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She concentrated on Somnia. She visioned the girl in her mind and remembered how her voice sounds like. She could slowly feel another person in her mind. It was restless, exited, sad and lonely at the same time. The telepathic link took Roll in Somnia's mind this time, instead of the other way around. She felt how much Somnia missed Selena and how she would do everything it would take to get her back.

Roll focused on Somnia's were abouts. She looked through the young girl's eyes and found out she had hidden herself somewhere in the deepest parts of Internet City's data streams, playing with some viruses.

Roll broke the link by opening her eyes. At the instant she did so, she felt empty inside, as if she missed something. She shook the feeling off when she met the expecting eye of Rockman, Blues and Searchman.  
"She's in the data streams of Internet City," she told them.

Blues nodded and immediately began planning with Rockman and Searchman to get to Somnia. Roll silently listened to them, slightly afraid of the strong emotions of sadness and determination Somnia felt on getting Selena back. Roll had saw what Somnia was capable off doing to other nav's, but also to herself.

Somnia had easily took control over her and made her turn against Rockman. There was no doubt Somnia would do that over again.  
A small spark of hope and reassurance flood through her data when Rockman slipped his hand into hers.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok..kinda small chappie haha! ...We're getting closer and closer to the end of this story! I think it'll end with two..maybe three more chapters...But don't fear! I already have another fanfic idea in my head! Which is inspired by the short film Kakurenbo. Check it out on youtube ;)**_


End file.
